


Sharing Cake

by heynineteen



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College!AU, F/M, armymoo, bangtanmoo, btsmoo, college wheetae, wheetae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/heynineteen
Summary: Prompt:  Taehyung and Wheein sharing ice cream/cake/a dessert.
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 22





	Sharing Cake

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I was in a writing mood because of an idea I had the other day, but I have to take care of other things first (since the idea I came up with is pretty long). so I decided to use a prompt generator and write a short drabble/oneshot about what comes up. also gave myself a time limit for this just so that I could get this off my mind and focus on other stuff lol. hope you enjoy it!
> 
> prompt: taehyung and wheein sharing ice cream/cake/a dessert

Wheein heated the pan and placed butter in it, spreading it around the pan with her spatula. Taehyung had long fallen asleep while they were watching the movie, and since she had already watched the movie before, she didn’t see any point in continuing it, not when her movie buddy and boyfriend was slumbering peacefully. Instead, she decided to work on the chocolate crepe cake she planned on surprising Hyejin with, since it was her birthday the next day.

Hyejin was her best friend since middle school and they had ended up at the same college - Hyejin majoring in music, her majoring in arts. It was there in college that they met Yongsun-unnie and Moonbyul-unnie, who happened to be their seniors in the music club Hyejin had convinced Wheein to join. They had formed a mini-band, nothing too professional, and they met up regularly to sing and jam together. This led to the blossoming of a deep, lifelong friendship, and though the two unnies had graduated two years ago, they still met up often and spent time together. In fact, they were going to have a sleepover the next day at Hyejin’s house to celebrate her birthday, and Wheein decided to bake a crepe cake after Hyejin mentioned that she was craving for one.

Wheein placed her hand over the pan, checking to see if the pan was hot enough. She then placed a dollop of batter in the middle of the pan, swirling the skillet so that it coated the bottom evenly. She checked to see if the underside of the batter was lightly golden and, upon seeing that it was, proceeded to flip the batter. She took a look at the clock on the wall - it had taken around 30 seconds. She continued to do this until she had used up all of the batter.Sshe counted the crepes she made - it looked like she’d be making a twenty layered crepe cake. _Hyejin would be so excited_ , she thought.

After washing the pan and spatula, she proceeded to assemble the crepe cake. She placed a layer of crepe on the plate then added a scoop of frosting onto it. She grabbed another rubber spatula to help her spread the frosting evenly. Then, another layer of crepe, then frosting again on top. Wheein smiled and hummed a bit as she piled layers of crepe and frosting on top of each other - baking was therapeutic, and it always managed to calm her down. The sun streamed through the windows, bathing the kitchen in a warm glow. the air smelled of crepes, and Wheein inhaled - it smelled really good. She remembered two ago, when she made a chocolate crepe cake to get the hang of things, Moonbyul-unnie had dropped by for a surprise visit and complimented her on the smell. It was even better than the smell of cookies, Moonbyul-unnie had commented.

Wheein stepped back to admire her handiwork. It had come along really nicely - the layers of frosting were all pretty even, and now it was time for her to frost the cake. She had just started frosting the top when a voice startled her, almost causing her to drop the frosting knife.

“What are you doing?”

Wheein looked up to see her boyfriend, Kim Taehyung, leaning against the wall. His hair was still tousled from his nap, and there were slight creases on his shirt. He looked nothing like the typical, put-together Taehyung he was popular for, but Wheein found his lowkey messy look very attractive. He was also a music major, but they had met in freshman year when Taehyung approached her to be partners for a project in the photography class they both shared. They had continued meeting even after the class had ended, and they discovered that people from their respective friend groups turned out to be friends as well, such as Namjoon-hyung and Yongsun-unnie who were both on the executive committee of the music club at one point, and Jin-hyung and Moonbyul-unnie who turned out to be childhood friends. eventually, their respective friend groups had eventually merged together into one big group, and they all celebrated upon learning of Taehyung and Wheein’s becoming an item.

“I’m making a chocolate crepe cake for my sleepover with Hyejin and the girls tomorrow.” Wheein replied, grinning at him. “Want to taste the frosting?” she offered.

Taehyung smiled that boxy trademark smile of his, which sent Wheein’s heart pounding even after more than a year of being together. “Yay!” he cheered, pumping both fists in the air. Wheein chuckled - sometimes, he acted like such a kid.

He went over to her and dipped his finger in the bowl - “I washed my hands before I went out,” he said before she could scold him for touching the frosting with his bare hands. “Mmm, it tastes so good!” he exclaimed, eyes brightening. He placed both hands under his chin and went for the puppy dog eyes trick he knew she’d have a hard time refusing - “Can I try the cake? Pleaaase?“ he batted his eyelashes to make it more convincing. ”I can take a tiny piece from the back so Hyejin doesn’t notice.“

Wheein playfully slapped his shoulder. “No! That would be rude, and you can’t eat it yet because it has to be refrigerated first for several hours.” Taehyung’s shoulders drooped, and he was about to playfully pout when Wheein grabbed his hand. “It’s okay, because I have something better in mind!” He tilted his head in question as Wheein walked over to the fridge and pulled out another chocolate crepe cake.

Taehyung’s eyes lit up. “You made another cake?”

Wheein nodded. “I had to practice making it the other day to make sure I’d get it right this time around.” She set the plate on the table and rummaged around the drawers for a knife and a fork. “Here, get yourself a slice.”

Taehyung cut a slice and ooh-ed and ahh-ed over the cake’s appearance, saying that it was such a pretty cake. Wheein was touched with her boyfriend’s compliments, even though deep inside she knew that there was a lot to improve on with that cake.

Tae’s eyes bulged as he took a bite of the cake. “Wheein-ah - is there anything you can’t do?” he asked while munching away. “Not only are you good at drawing and painting, you can also sing and you can bake pretty well too!”

“Yah!” Wheein exclaimed, “Stop it, you’re flattering me too much.” She crossed her arms and jutted her chin towards his slice. “Let me have a bite.”

Instead of handing her the plate and fork, Taehyung decided to cut off a portion of the cake and feed his girlfriend instead. The fork hovered in front of her mouth for a second, and soon the cake was gone. “This is pretty good, but T think T like matcha crepe cakes more,” Wheein commented. He saw that there was some frosting on the corner of her mouth, and instinctively, he reached out and wiped the frosting away with his hand. He noticed that she was blushing slightly, and his heart fluttered at the thought that she still got the butterflies when he did stuff like that despite being together for more than a year. Wheein smiled at him, showing off her dimple, and Taehyung could feel himself melting in a puddle - how lucky was he to be able to call her his girlfriend?

“You have some frosting on your cheek,” she commented, pointing at his cheek. Taehyung brought his hand to his face, searching for the frosting when suddenly, Jung Wheein swiped at his face, leaving a streak of frosting behind. She giggled mischievously and sped off. Taehyung wiped his cheek, smearing the frosting even more. “Yah! Jung Wheein, I’ll get back at you!”

There was a lot to clean up that afternoon, but Jung Wheein didn’t mind at all, not with her boyfriend beside her, helping her clean up, and the memories she had of the day.


End file.
